Deep Waters
by fefaundead111
Summary: As the daughter of general Bumi, Emi, had people expecting a lot out of her. But no one expected her to be born with the ability to bend water. Especially her parents who where both non-benders. Instead of seeing this ability as a gift, she sees it as a burden. Emi decides it is best to cut ties with her father and doesn't speak to him for 5 years. Now they are to reunite.


Hi! This is another story I have been working on. I am still writing on my Toujou story but wanted to post this story for the meantime. Updates will be soon,just be a little patient. Thank you!

* * *

Bumi looked out to see his nieces and nephew run around the great compound. Their laugh and smiles made the already peaceful place come alive with tranquility.

He sighed and leaned against a wall that was behind him. His heart ached remembering the way his own daughter used to be so carefree and full of joy when she was their age.

"Bumi?" asked his brother, Tenzin.

Bumi shot up and turned around to his brother, immediately forcing a giant grin on his face. Tenzin lowered an eyebrow seeing his brothers grin, knowing that it wasn't sincere.

Before Bumi could open his mouth to say something Tenzin cut him off.

"You do not fool me. What is wrong?" He asked coming to his brothers side.

Bumi took off the fake grin and turned solemn. His eyes glanced back to the little ones playing. The ache returning again.

"I can't help but think of Emi..." he said softly.

His younger brother understood now what had his brother acting this way. There was always one person who could bring Bumi down to a state of regret and uncertainty.

Tenzin put a hand on his brothers back, comforting the man.

"You have a great daughter, Bumi. She truly loves you and always has you in mind."

Bumi took his brothers words and tried to hold dear to them but then the image of his daughters upset and furious face came to mind.

"She just doesn't make it easy to let me connect with her. I look at the relationship that you have with your children and remember when we had that. Now that relationship is so strained that she can't stand being in the same room as me. She looks at me and I see her eyes pleading that I don't get close. She is always ready to run away from me. As if I bring her great harm."

His voice got softer and softer. His tone started to break, revealing the great pain he felt.

"She doesn't understand how to get close to you. She doesn't know what to feel because she is torn. In one hand she is your daughter and in the other hand she is a water bender. Her heart carries a heavy pain as well but she rather not let it out because shes afraid."

Bumi's composer slouched even more hearing this.

His precious daughter, the one who brought new meaning to his life feels this pain because of him.

"Do not feel as if you have done something wrong. She is the way she is because she chooses too but that does not mean she won't choose to open herself up to you..the time has to be right."

Bumi sighed, hope returning to him.

"I can't wait until that happens" he said getting up. "I can't either." His brother agreed, smiling up at his older brother.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"How long until we reach the air temple?"

She was nervous but she tried burying that nervousness with a harsh demeanor.

"Just a few minutes." answered the pilot after flinching at her restless tone.

She turned away, hiding her panic. She accepted her uncles and aunts invitation to joining them in this family vacation. It would have been rude to decline but she wasn't sure how she would react to being with her father for so long.

"Emi" a voice called out to her.

She turned to the voice and her look of panic showed.

Iroh noticed the panic and reached out to grasp her hand.

"Calm down" he coaxed stoking it.

"I am beyond calm" She said trying to maintain the "calm" voice she had presented but in truth it did not fool anyone.

"Come with me" he said taking her arm in his and walking her out of the control room. He knew that she would not display her real emotions with so many people around.

Once they were alone, he moved his hand that once held hers in a secure grip and trailed it against her face. Her features soften at his touch. Her forceful frown turned to a weak line that graced her face. He knew she was scared to be reunited with her father once more. He did not need her to explain that she was because he understood.

Its been 5 years since they have last seen each other.

"You will be with family. It will be good to feel at home again" He reassured her. She took his hand and held it so close. "You know you are my home and that I will be lost without you there. I will not have the same control as I do when I'm with you." She whispered weakly.

"I know but it is something that must happen. I have a good feeling about this. You are the daughter of the great Bumi. You need to remember that and heal what hurts you, my beloved."

She sighed taking his words in. Iroh was right. It had been many years since she had separated her ties with her father but she was already too old to keep on running away from him. She couldn't keep feeling like she had hurt him and feel guilty because she had received something he did not. To be a bender.

"Once you have time, please come back. So that we can both tell my family the news". She had regained her posture and the nervousness that once took over her had left.

Iroh smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

"Of course, my future bride."

The plane Emi was on hovered the air temple before slowly landing. The inhabitants of the temple surrounded the plane in wonder.

"Here she comes!" Bumi exploded with excitement as he hurried off to the entrance of the plane. Behind him walked his brother and sister, who could not help but smile.

The door opened and out walked out Emi in the hand of Iroh.

"My sweet daughter has come back to me. How I have missed you!" Bumi gleamed once more before going to tackle his child. Emi saw this and let go of Iroh's hand before preparing herself. She reached out her hand and placed it on her fathers chest, keeping an arms length of space.

"Hello, father."

She did not want to be tackled in front of everyone. She stopped her father but she was not going to fully reject his affection. She stepped closer and brought her arms around him.

"It is good to see you" She said against his clothes. Bumis loud smile went soft as he wrapped his arms around her. "It is, my little blossom."

They stayed like that for a minute before, Emi let go and went back next to Iroh.

"Thank you for escorting my daughter, commander." Bumi shook the commander's hand wildly. Iroh smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure." He glanced at Emi who weakly smiled at him.

"It is good to know I can trust you to be such a friend to my daughter" Bumi said unaware of the relationship her daughter and the commander had.

Emis eyes widen at his statement.

She could feel her blood boil.

Her father once again demonstrated he knew nothing about her.

How could he not know who Iroh was to her?

After so many years he was more than just a **friend**.

Before Emi could strike her father down. Tenzin moved in.

"We are so grateful to have you with her." He complimented, ignoring the dumb remark his brother made.

Emi watched as her father had a questionable look at the statement "you with her". Emi's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval.

_Why does he have to be so stupid sometimes?!_ She thought angrily.

Noticing the rising tension from Emi's annoyed look and Bumi's clueless appearance that increased even more seeing his daughter mad, which in turn annoyed Emi more. Iroh cleared his throat.

"I must take my leave so if you would excuse me."

Emi's annoyed look vanished and was replaced with a pleading look.

"Again Thank you." Tenzin said to which Iroh nodded. Iroh bowed to the family and turned to Emi. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He took her hand and kissed it.

The sudden show of affection made Emi blush and smile.

"Ahhh young love" Kya gushed from Behind Tenzin.

Bumi finally pieced together what was going on between Emi and Iroh and his mouth hanged. This was Iroh's cue to leave and he quickly boarded the ship.

Kya moved towards her niece and hugged her while grinning. "You certainly snagged such a good looking man" She teased making Emi blush even more. "He is such a gentleman as well" Chimed in Pema. Bumi's eye started twitching hearing this. "W-Wait?!" He yelled. "This can't be….my little blossom.."

Kya got an evil glint in her eye. "Your little blossom isn't so little anymore. She's been claimed." She snickered at Bumi.

"Iroh didn't claim me like an object!" Emi defended looking over at her father who had a pale expression.

Walking back in disbelief, Bumi was so shocked at the news.

"Father calm down. We have been in a relationship for 7 years." Emi started walking towards her father. "7 years!" He gasped. _How could I have known this? _He thought wishing he could unhear her words.

"I always had a feeling he was after you but I-I never imagined you'd fall for him!"

Emi stopped in her tracks.

"He seduced you! With 'his oh look at my handsome face and my strong muscles that trick innocent and kind girls'!"

"Father you're being ridiculous."

Emi could feel her anger rising. How dare he say such things. Iroh wasn't like that and she wasn't naive like her father was playing her out to be.

"Of course, he took advantage of your precious heart! He's a bad guy!"

Taking a sharp breath Emi was about to spit out the rekindled anger she had felt but was interrupted by small footsteps coming her way.

"EMI!" yelled Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki all in usion.

Her eyes darted towards them and was caught of guard.

All three of her small cousins hugged her.

"Well...just in time" Said Tenzin. "These two have a lot to work on." Tenzin, Kya, and Pema all sighed knowing this relationship would take sometime to rebuild.


End file.
